Darkest Gaiden for Ella Draculz - A Maldição de Sangue
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Fic para o Darkest Challenge, proposto pelo Ikarus. Gaiden contando a maldição de Ella Draculz, minha personagem para a fic Darkest Night, do Ikarus.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Esta fic é parte do **Darkest Challenge**, proposto pelo Darkest Ikarus, para que cada ficwriter cuja ficha faça parte de Darkest Night, possa escrever sobre sua personagem.

Obviamente, tive de fazer algumas alterações na mitologia (me desculpem os fãs mais fervorosos da mesma) e na história, para poder adequar a fic. Eu mesma não gosto muito de fazer isso, mas... enfim.

Meu Darkest Gaiden foi escrito ao som de REV 22:20 – Puscifer, música tema da minha querida e adorada Ella Draculz.

Eu resolvi escrever esta fic com a temática da origem da maldição da Ella. Muito antes de ela conhecer Mask (meu amado Mask), e Shura (meu amado Shura) – mais explicações lá embaixo.

So... let's dive into her curse

'Cause…

She'll suck you dry.

**Darkest Gaiden for Ella Draculz**

**A Maldição de Sangue**

Os passos ritmados com o balanço do quadril percorriam a distância entre a porta de entrada e o balcão do bar, passando por entre a multidão que dançava. Os saltos agulha – altíssimos - da bota de couro preto envernizado ao tocarem o chão, tinham o seu som abafado pela música alta.

A mulher de cabelos negros com melenas roxas e pele claríssima rebolava ao andar. O caminhar altivo e elegante. De quem tem – muito – poder.

O corpo curvilíneo, porém de constituição magra e alongada, redesenhava as formas do corpete de vinil preto, assim como a calça colada as suas pernas, do mesmo material, sob o cano alto da bota.

A aura que ela emanava era de puro magnetismo e sensualidade. Uma sensualidade brutalmente lançada na cara de cada um dos homens que a olhavam. Mal sabiam das brutalidades que ela era capaz de fazer.

**Eras Mitológicas**

Cronos havia enfim conseguido descansar. Réia havia discutido de novo com o marido, e ele, furioso, procurara se acalmar utilizando-se de meios não tão nobres para isso.

Réia e Cronos já haviam brigado inúmeras vezes. Era exaustivo e completamente estressante. O Titã sabia da sina que o esperava. E esta era a razão para todas as incontáveis discussões. Réia queria filhos para poder cuidar. Cronos sabia que um de sua prole o destronaria. Assim como ele fizera com o próprio pai, Urano. E jamais permitiria isto. O que significava que ele, o Titã que governava o mundo, destruiria todos os seus rebentos. Os engoliria e garantiria que nenhum fosse salvo.

Mas, como fazer Réia obedecer-lhe? Como acabar com estas discussões? Não poderia simplesmente ceder à vontade maternal dela.

Cronos se deitara pensando naquilo. Quebrando a cabeça buscando estas respostas. E adormeceu neste dilema.

Durante seu sono, viu uma imagem que lhe trouxe todas as respostas que queria. Ele estava em um vulcão. Um enorme vulcão, cheio de lava ardente, fumegante e vívida. Podia sentir o calor do interior do vulcão queimar as pontas dos seus cabelos e pelos. Num canto que parecia um pouco escuro, apesar de toda a luminosidade decorrente do magma extremamente quente, havia um homem.

Quando sua visão se adaptou melhor, Cronos percebeu que não era um canto escuro onde o homem estava, mas... do homem é que saíam as sombras.

- Érebo.

- Cronos... – o Primordial deu um sorriso vil.

Érebo, filho do Caos, Senhor das Trevas, se aproximou de Cronos.

- Então, ouvi rumores de que o Titã está com problemas com sua esposa.

O filho de Urano torceu a boca em amargo contragosto. Érebo riu, caminhando ao redor dele.

- Eu tenho uma solução para isto, Cronos. Domine-a. Prenda-a em uma jaula. Domine-a. Dome-a. Use-a quando tiver vontade e depois, largue-a na jaula. Se ela lhe der filhos, tome-os e os destrua, como você ainda o faz. Presa em uma jaula, ela jamais poderá fazer algo para impedir.

Com um sorriso vil no rosto, Érebo evaporou.

Cronos acordou imediatamente, com as palavras do Primordial ressoando em sua mente.

"_Domine-a. Dome-a. Prenda-a em uma jaula."_

Ele não conseguia retirar aquelas idéias de sua mente. Seria cruel com Réia, sua esposa e irmã, mas era a solução para seus problemas. E assim, Cronos ordenou que a tal jaula fosse construída.

De barras de metal forjado pelos Ciclopes e Hecatônquiros no Tártaro, do tamanho de um pequeno cômodo e alta o suficiente para que Cronos entrasse ali e permanecesse de pé. A Jaula da Coação, como fora batizada, foi criada.

Quando estava pronta, Cronos precisava fazer com que a Jaula tivesse a capacidade de dobrar Réia à sua vontade. De fazê-la obedecê-lo. Então, ordenou que seus irmãos e servos capturassem aquele que possuía a habilidade de dobrar os outros à sua própria vontade: o Demônio do Poder. Então, o Demônio do Poder fora selado na Jaula, tornando-se parte dela.

Cronos levou-a consigo para seus aposentos. Colocou-a em um canto escondido, presa no alto por uma grossa corrente, também de metal forjado por seus irmãos. Ao anoitecer, Réia fora levada a sua presença.

Ambos poderiam brigar, mas Réia naquela época não resistia aos encantos de Cronos. E sendo sua esposa, havia um dever a cumprir: satisfazê-lo. Não fora difícil para o Titã seduzi-la.

E quando Réia se entregara em seus braços, não percebeu que Cronos a conduzira para a Jaula. Ele a seduziu e a empurrou para dentro das grades.

- Mas... o que é isto!? – a Titânide percebeu então as barras de metal a seu redor.

- Esta é a Jaula da Coação, Réia, e quem é preso nela, deve obedecer quem o prendeu. Você não poderá mais me desacatar. – Cronos saiu e trancou a porta feita de grades, com uma chave especial e içando a Jaula em seguida.

Estava selado. Ao girar a chave, Cronos havia selado os poderes escondidos no metal do artefato: Quem quer que seja preso dentro da Jaula, obedecerá aquele que o trancou lá. E se não obedecer, será forçado pelos próprios poderes do objeto. Sorrindo triunfante, Cronos tirou a chave e a pendurou em seu pescoço.

Dias... Semanas... Meses... Anos se passaram.

Réia sempre permanecia presa na Jaula. Cronos quase todas as noites, descia a cela suspensa, adentrava a mesma, e a possuía. Quando ela se recusava, o esposo batia nela e a estuprava, pois era forçada a obedecê-lo, mesmo que não quisesse. E Cronos adorava tortura-la, batendo, ferindo, cortando sua carne e fazendo verter seu sangue. Arremetendo-se para dentro dela com tanta força que parecia querer rasga-la com o membro. Ela deixara de amá-lo aos poucos, fazendo crescer seu ódio. A cada noite que Cronos a feria e a estuprava, gerando filhos que sempre perdia – devido as pancadas, os chutes, e toda a tortura que sofria e propositalmente inflingidas por Cronos para que ela os perdesse – Réia jurava sua vingança. Jurava que quando conseguisse se livrar daquela Jaula, ela o mataria. O destruiria como ele fizera a todos os filhos que ela parira.

Quando, enfim, ela engravidara e não perdera o filho, já que Cronos estivera ocupado por certo tempo, com outros assuntos – ou simplesmente enjoado de estupra-la noite após noite – Réia conseguira salvar o filho.

Logo após pari-lo, o envolveu em uma manta que uma serva ciclope levara para si. Quando a ciclope viera dar-lhe banho, o entregou para a mesma, pedindo-lhe que a ajudasse a cuidar do bebê, mesmo que de dentro da Jaula. Pegou uma pedra solta do quarto, grande o suficiente para que se passasse pelo bebê e o enrolou em outra manta, aguardando o marido.

Cronos chegara à noite, para estupra-la, vira o "pacote" nos braços de Réia e o tomou dela – que fingiu pranto e gritos – engolindo-o. No entanto, ele não sabia que a esposa havia salvado o filho.

A mesma rotina se seguiu até que o filho de Réia tivesse crescido o suficiente. Do mesmo modo como Cronos havia destronado Urano, ele sofreu sua sina.

Zeus o destronou e tomando a chave das mãos de Cronos, libertou a mãe, logo após libertar todos os seus irmãos.

E abominando as ações do pai, tomou a Jaula da Coação para si, mantendo-a segura no Olimpo.

Até que se fez necessário escondê-la, assim como a Caixa de Pandora.

**1455 d.C. – atual território da Romênia**

Era noite fria. Ventava e chovia. O uivo do vento contra as montanhas era ruidoso. O jovem rapaz havia se perdido da sua comitiva. Não conseguiria acha-los novamente, com o tempo como estava.

Cavalgava errante, atravessando um vau. Havia uma formação rochosa a cada lado, uma cadeia de montanhas que formavam um pequeno, profundo e plano vale. Por entre as árvores que se retorciam sob o castigo do temporal, ele esporeava o cavalo, buscando abrigo.

Parecia que por ali não conseguiria encontrar nenhum local seco e aquecido para passar a noite. Já quase desistia, procurando um local na encosta, ao pé da montanha. Com toda aquela chuva, logo o vale estaria encharcado. Ao menos na encosta, poderia encontrar um local com mais rochas e mais alto, evitando assim ficar muito ensopado. Não que já não estivesse.

Apeou, puxando a montaria pelas rédeas, porém tropeçou em algumas pedras, caindo perto de um vão enegrecido na montanha. Gemendo com a dor, levantou-se, olhando para cima.

- Uma caverna!

Seu semblante se iluminou. Poderia tranquilamente se abrigar ali, junto com o animal que montava. O único problema seria a comida.

Puxando o cavalo, o rapaz adentrou a fissura na montanha, que formava uma larga boca. Estava escuro ali dentro. Caminhando com cuidado, tateando e escorregando na rocha algumas vezes, andou para mais fundo, evitando a parte mais próxima da abertura, para que o vento e a chuva não o alcançasse.

Tateando ainda, prendeu as rédeas a uma estalagmite. Rapidamente, buscou no lombo do bicho qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe ajudar ali. Encontrou alguns pães molhados e uma pederneira, pelo menos.

Rapidamente, juntou alguns gravetos e folhas, que poderiam estar por ali. Conseguiu algum combustível, e sentando-se, riscou a pederneira, procurando fazer uma fogueira.

Quando as faíscas acenderam uma labareda, ainda pequena, ele soprou, fazendo o fogo arder um pouco mais forte. Não seria muita coisa, e talvez, não durasse muito, mas parecia ser o suficiente para conseguir se esquentar um pouco que fosse.

O rapaz permaneceu ali sentado, aquecendo-se junto a fogueira.

_- Vladislav... Vlad..._

O jovem virou-se bruscamente. Tinha a certeza de que alguém o chamava. Uma voz macia como veludo... sedutora...

_- Vlad... Draculea..._

- Quem está aí?

_- Vlaad... eu sei o que você deseja... eu sei o que você quer... _

- Quem é?! Onde está!? – levantou-se num rompante, desembainhando a espada.

_- Venha, Vlad... Venha... Eu posso dar a você tudo o que você quer... Você quer o trono da Valáquia? Quer reconquistar o seu lugar por direito? Venha... eu posso dá-lo a você..._

Vlad baixou a guarda neste instante. A voz parecia estar vindo do fundo da caverna. Desconfiado, mas tentado com as promessas de obter tudo o que mais queria, pegou um dos galhos mais grossos que havia encontrado e que estava na fogueira, usando-o como archote e seguiu adiante, a passos hesitantes e vagarosos.

_- Venha, Vlad... Reconquiste o trono da Valáquia... Tenha todos os tesouros em suas mãos... todos os governos a seus pés... Você quer... não quer? Eu posso dá-lo a você... Posso dar tudo a você..._

Draculea seguiu até o fundo da caverna, chegando a um ponto em que a rocha descia mais para o fundo da terra. Aquela voz continuava prometendo-lhe tudo o que ele ansiava em ter. Tudo o que queria conquistar. E ele seguia direto para onde a voz vinha. Quase hipnotizado por ela. Sem hesitar mais. Completamente seduzido e cheio do desejo de ter tudo aquilo.

Descendo, ele se aproximou de uma câmara, de onde vinha uma luz dourada. Com sede de poder, ele avançou, encontrando na câmara archotes acesos, que rodeavam uma grande Jaula de barras negras.

_- Venha, Vlad! Venha e me liberte! Então, você terá tudo aquilo que mais deseja!_

Ao redor da Jaula, haviam meia dúzia de homens, armados com lanças de bronze e elmos dourados. Vestiam túnicas curtas brancas e sandálias gregas de couro marrom.

- PARADO! Não ouse se aproximar, homem!

- Um mortal comum não deveria jamais encontrar este lugar!

- Mortal comum? – Vlad riu-se. – Eu sou Vladislav Draculea, herdeiro do trono da Valáquia! E vim tomar o que é meu!

O nobre empunhou novamente sua espada, apontando-a para os guerreiros que Zeus havia incumbido de protegerem a Jaula da Coação. Estes, percebendo as intenções do nobre, avançaram, de lança em riste.

O Demônio do Poder, trancado e selado na Jaula da Coação, podia sentir tudo o que ocorria naquela câmara. Seduzia Vladislav com sua voz macia, cheia de promessas de poder e conquista. Mas este rapaz, não sabia que para isto, havia um preço a se pagar: o preço de sangue.

_- Mate-os, Vlad! Mate-os, faça-os em pedaços! Derrame e banhe-se em seu sangue! Só assim, poderá me libertar e obter o que quer!_

Seduzido, cego pelo Demônio, o rapaz avançou. Fortalecido, talvez, pela voz de Poder, ele atacou-os. Defletiu seus golpes com a espada, e mesmo ferido, lutou ferozmente.

Banhando-se no sangue dos guerreiros feridos e agonizantes, coberto de vermelho, Vlad não se saciou.

Rasgando as gargantas e o tórax dos homens, Draculea enterrou os dentes na carne, sorvendo o quanto de sangue podia e deliciando-se com o líquido espesso, jogou as carcaças inertes no chão.

Com a boca pingando sangue e as feições mais ferozes do que a de um lobo, ele alcançou a Jaula, tomando-a para si.

Quando voltou à Valáquia, poucos dias depois, com seu exército, Vlad trazia consigo a Jaula da Coação. Fazendo uso da mesma, conseguiu derrotar o exército inimigo e dobrá-los, de modo que após pouco tempo, já estava no trono.

E mesmo podendo dobrar seus inimigos, apenas por prazer, ele torturava-os.

Zeus havia visto tudo. Vira o crime hediondo que Vlad cometera, matando seus guerreiros e retirando a Jaula de seu esconderijo. Vira-o usando a Jaula para fins próprios.

E algumas noites depois daquela na caverna, Zeus desceu à Terra. Com uma forte tempestade, cheia de raios, o Rei do Olimpo invadiu os aposentos de Vlad, amaldiçoando-o.

- Mortal! Você desafiou a mim! Matou meus guerreiros cruelmente e retirou a Jaula do seu esconderijo! Será punido por isto! Pelo resto da eternidade, tu e os teus serão amaldiçoados! Irão ferir e beber do sangue de outros mortais, e mesmo que não queiram, ou rejeitem, sentirão necessidade de feri-los! Se não feri-los, não beberem e se banharem no sangue de outros, sofrerão! Irão enfraquecer... Entrarão em uma fissura tão grande, que se descontrolarão... E mesmo vendo o sofrimento nos olhos de vossas vítimas, sentirão prazer e se deliciarão com a dor causada!

Don't be aroused

**By my confession**

**Unless you don't give a good Goddamn about redemption**

**I know...**

**Christ is comin' and so am I**

**And you would too**

**If the sexy devil caught your eye**

Não se alarme

Pela minha confissão

A não ser que você não dê a mínima para redenção

Eu sei...

Cristo está vindo e eu também

E você também viria

Se o Demônio Sexy atraísse seu olhar

**She'll suck you dry**

**And still you'll cry, to be back in her bosom**

**To do it again**

**She'll make you weep**

**And mourn and cry, to be back in her bosom**

**To do it again****  
**

Ela vai sugar você até secar

E ainda assim você vai chorar, para estar de volta em seu seio

Para fazê-lo novamente

Ela vai fazer você chorar

E lamentar e chorar, para estar de volta em seu seio

Para fazê-lo novamente

**(Pray) Til' I go blind**

**(Pray) Cause nobody ever survives**

**prayin to stay in her arms just until I can die a little bit longer**

**Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike**

**She'll eat you alive****  
**

(Reze)

Até eu ficar cego...

(Reze)

Porque ninguém nunca sobrevive

Rezando para estar nos braços dela, apenas até que eu possa morrer um pouco mais

Salvadores e santos, diabos e pagãos iguais

Ela vai te comer vivo

**Jesus is risen, it's no surprise**

**Even he would martyr his mama to ride to hell between those thighs**

**The pressure is building, on the base of my spine**

**If I gotta sin to see you again then I'm gonna lie lie lie**

Jesus ressuscitou, não é nenhuma surpresa

Mesmo que ele faria mártir sua mãe para ir para o inferno entre aquelas coxas

A pressão está subindo, na base da minha espinha

Se eu tenho de pecar para te ver de novo, então eu vou mentir, mentir, mentir

**She'll make you cry**

**I'll sell my soul, to be back in her bosom**

**Gladly now please suck me dry**

**And still you'll cry, to be back in her bosom**

**To do it again****  
**

Ela vai sugar você até secar

E ainda assim você vai chorar, para estar de volta em seu seio

Para fazê-lo novamente

Ela vai fazer você chorar

E lamentar e chorar, para estar de volta em seu seio

Para fazê-lo novamente

**(Pray) Til' I go blind**

**(Pray) Cause nobody ever survives**

**Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer**

**Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike**

**She'll eat you alive**

(Reze)

Até eu ficar cego...

(Reze)

Porque ninguém nunca sobrevive

Rezando para estar nos braços dela, apenas até que eu possa morrer um pouco mais

Salvadores e santos, diabos e pagãos iguais

Ela vai te comer vivo

**My pulse has been rising**

**My temple is pounding**

**The pressure is so overwhelming and building**

**So steady they're fretting I'm ready to blow**

**What is she, what is she, what is she waiting for?**

Meu pulso está aumentando

Minhas têmporas estão martelando

A pressão é tão avassaladora e está aumentando

Tão constante que eles estão se preocupando que eu estou pronto para explodir

O que ela, o que ela, o que ela está esperando?

**(Pray) Til' I go blind**

**(Pray) Cause nobody ever survives**

**prayin to stay in her arms just until I can die a little bit longer**

**Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike**

**She'll eat you alive****  
**

(Reze)

Até eu ficar cego...

(Reze)

Porque ninguém nunca sobrevive

Rezando para estar nos braços dela, apenas até que eu possa morrer um pouco mais

Salvadores e santos, diabos e pagãos iguais

Ela vai te comer vivo

Ella escolhera seu parceiro com extremo rigor, tal como todas as noites. E como todas as noites, ela o levara para sua suíte reservada. Onde ela poderia dar vazão à sua maldição.

Ferir, banhar-se em sangue e bebê-lo.

Bebê-lo até secar...

Ou até ela se saciar.

XxxxX

Espero que todos tenham gostado! \o/

Eu aceitei o Darkest Challenge do Ikarus, exatamente pela possibilidade de poder dar à Ella aquilo que falta para ela na fic (não que isso seja um problema e não é culpa do Ikarus).

Faltava para a Ella, o passado. A origem e a explicação da maldição dela. Acho que no geral, a maior parte da explicação sobre a maldição dela, eu consegui colocar na fic.

O único problema é que para mim, faltava só colocar um detalhe, mas que eu acho que o Ikarus já conseguiu deixar meio explícito em DN.

Pelo fato de sua maldição se originar do desejo de Poder e de sangue, a Ella não aceita de modo algum que alguém tenha controle sobre ela, nem que mandem nela ou a subjuguem (por isso que ela odeia a Maya e por isso que ela está com tanta, tanta raiva do Mask, que está começando a odiá-lo). Esse desejo de sangue provoca na Ella um prazer quase sexual. Por isso o sexo e o sangue estão juntos e associados para ela.

Não é como no caso do Saga, que quando sente cheiro de sangue – seja de quem for e como foi retirado – ela pira. Não... No caso da Ella, o prazer só vem se ela própria ferir alguém e arrancar sangue dessa pessoa.

A Sheilinha disse que esse Gaiden seria muito pervo. Bom... não ficou pervo... Mas tem uma pitadinha sutil aí. O Ikarus também sugeriu colocar algo do passado da Ella com Mask, mas acho que é o que todo mundo esperava, e eu... eu quis fugir disso... quis surpreender.

Bem, quanto a música escolhida... eu não ia fazer da fic uma songfic. Não ia colocar a letra, nem nada. Mas achei que era TÃO importante, TÃO Ella, e que seria um ótimo jeito de pular do passado para o presente, que eu coloquei. E ta... eu coloquei a tradução do modo mais "light" possível.

Acho que é isso.

Beijos!


End file.
